


37【我只是来贴肉的。。。

by nuoyu2014



Category: X-Men (Movies)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-19 11:27:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2386622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nuoyu2014/pseuds/nuoyu2014





	37【我只是来贴肉的。。。

Chapter 37  
不知过去了多久，Charles突然低下头去，发出了低低的笑声。  
“Erik，这可以算作是你的告白么？用一句玩笑在一天之中第二次向我告白？这可比上一次糟糕多了。”  
Erik怔住了。他开始后悔，开始想要堵住Charles的嘴，以防说出什么更加糟糕的词句，然而他只是怔在那里。  
Charles似乎并非嗤笑于Erik的举动。事实上，Charles更像是听到了什么笑话，他的笑声愈发大了起来，在Erik耳边回旋，如笼罩天空的阴霾般久久不散。  
“我的朋友，你的表情真是太……太可爱了。但是我想Emma应该详细向你解说过吧？怎么样说服一个聪明而富有正义感的人服从于他内心的欲望。我猜，她绝对不会让你这样表白的。她应该告诉过你，怎样真诚地打动我。”  
Charles仿佛是真心的欢喜，眼睛湿漉漉的，仿佛倒映着星空。他笑得那样欢畅，眉眼弯出了好看的弧度，嘴角扬起，Erik觉得自己看到了举世无双的珍宝，Charles的贵重胜过了整个世界。如果是这样，他是不是能祈求一个美丽的结局？想到这一点，Erik觉得心情已经彻底无法平复了。  
“那……你……”  
“你还记得么，我们第一次谈话的时候，你拿枪顶着我的头，威胁我的时候，后来为我驱散迷惘的时候，再到晚上的争吵，再到现在。你学会了退让，却忘记了怎么坦率，Erik。”Charles一只手抱住Erik的头，Erik不由自主地配合Charles的动作垂首，额头贴近了Charles的额头。  
“我很抱歉，Charles……”  
Charles打断了Erik的话，声音温柔如同宁静的湖面荡漾微波。  
“你无需为此道歉，我的朋友，”他抚摸着Erik棕红色的短发，以示安慰，“这是我的错，需要道歉的人应该是我。我的拒绝使你变得过于谨慎。在Emma向你布道的时候，我也想了很多。虽然还是暂时无法接受你的身份，但我想，或许还有转机。一切都会好起来的，对吧。”  
Erik几乎要被这惊喜所淹没了，有一瞬间他觉得自己甚至忘记了呼吸，就那样屏息凝气，等待Charles的确认。  
“你没听错，Erik。那么，尊敬的Lehnsherr先生，你愿意再次雇用我么？”  
“乐意之至。”  
Charles举起手中的酒瓶，麦酒在连续地摇晃中产生大量泡沫，已经有些溢出来了。  
“合作愉快，cheers。”  
“合作愉快。”  
酒瓶碰撞发出清脆的响声，麦酒洒出了些许，顺着手臂，顺着颈项流淌，抚过好看的喉结，直流淌进衣领。酒液划过皮肤，冰凉的温度激起灵魂的颤栗，却点燃了沉眠的欲望。仿佛阿斯蒙蒂斯睁开了混沌的眼。  
不知何时，两人已经紧紧纠缠在一起，喘息，亲吻，抚摸，拥抱，迫不及待地燃烧，眸中迸溅出炽热的欲望，销魂蚀骨。  
“Charles……Charles……可以么…….”Erik鼻息粗重，灰绿色的瞳中尽是烈焰，几乎要吞噬Charles。勉强按捺着冲动，他最后一次征求Charles的意见，也是最后一次确定他所得到的答案。  
“Go home?”Charles开始后悔自己为什么追求意境而放弃开车出行了。而且，正为狂野的欲焰所灼烧的Charles的心，渴望着更加疯狂的行为。  
“No, it’s time now.”Erik在Charles耳边呢喃着，舔吻着Charles的耳廓，仿佛诉说着浓情蜜意的爱语一般，瞬间点燃了Charles的激情。  
“Perfect.”Charles如同高高在上的女王般微笑，眉眼间尽是高贵风华，却显得格外妖娆，如同浴火重生的不死鸟，不生不灭而永远炽烈。  
“Charles，Charles，”Erik最后的理智与清明终于被下身的勃动所击倒，在唇齿的纠缠间，与Charles推搡着藏身于酒吧旁的暗巷。  
Charles的后背撞上了粗糙的墙面，他却毫不在意。Erik的舌此刻正在他的口腔中攻城略地，舔舐过每一寸内壁，戏弄着他柔嫩的舌，如干渴旅人渴望泉水般争夺着他口中涎液，狂暴的动作几乎使他无法呼吸，而只能渴求着Erik渡过的些许空气。那气息已经失去了寒意，反而与Erik的目光一般，炽烈地燃烧。  
大脑仿佛已经因缺氧而眩晕，早已失去了时间的尺度，一时间，仿佛连视野都模糊起来。不知多久，Charles才终于得以释放，新鲜的空气瞬间挤进肺部，耳边是Erik依然夹杂着粗重喘息的呼唤。  
“Charles，Charles……”  
Charles抬了抬眼，眼中尽是因方才的亲吻而弥散开来的情欲，目光迷离，眼角湿润，面泛潮红，四肢仿佛都瘫软了几分，只有身下的欲望更加蓬勃。他的双手主动地攀上了Erik的双肩，白皙的颈项扬起一个优美的弧线。  
“Erik，”他说，“干我。”  
Erik几乎为这骄傲的媚态而迷醉了。然而他终究尚有几分冷静，未完全化为色欲的阿斯蒙蒂斯。他将手指伸入Charles喘息的口中，搅动着，玩弄着Charles的舌。  
“Charles，乖，舔湿它。”  
Charles也并非未经人事的初中生，在Erik将手指伸入他口中的时候，他便配合地舔弄其两根手指。灵活的舌头反复舔弄，口腔模拟口交收缩口腔，摇晃着头颅，取悦着两只手指的每一寸神经，间或发出几声不满的呜咽，抗议着Erik不老实的手指。  
Erik的确极大地被取悦了。这不仅源于手指感受到的温软的舌头，被舔得酥麻的末梢神经，不仅源于这诸多生理的快感。更多的，则来自于心理的快意。他所求而不得的，他所祈望甚至于仰望的，他视之如光明的Charles，此刻被他压在墙上。Charles的手攀在他的肩上，Charles的目光流连于他的面庞，Charles的口腔舔吮着他的手指，Charles用臣服的姿态，将灵魂献祭于他。他的神终于暂时的停滞了永不停息的脚步，驻足于他身边，他将使他的神与他一同，永堕黑暗。  
没有什么比这更能令人激动的了。  
Erik的手几乎都要发抖了。他粗暴地扯开Charles的风衣，拉起Charles的套头毛衫和衬衫，箍住Charles柔软的腰。那并不是少年纤细而紧致的腰肢，反而因久居案头缺乏运动而赘起几分软肉。  
Erik的手捏弄着那些Charles腰上的软肉，不出意外地，Charles扭动了几下身体，试图躲开腰间作怪的手。Erik的指掌仿佛蕴含着魔力，或轻或重的抚摸，揉弄，乃至于拧掐，却恰到好处地促发了Charles欲望。  
感受到空气中流动的寒意，Charles不由自主地将身体与Erik紧贴，下腹在Erik身上磨蹭着，表情隐忍而迷乱。口中因Erik的手指而无法言语，却无法阻止迷狂而软糯的元音婉转溢出。  
Erik再一次读懂了Charles的意旨。他脸上带着近乎膜拜的表情，抽出Charles口中的手指，半跪在尚覆着雪的肮脏地面上，Erik忽然意识到一个问题，那就是，此时此地过于寒冷，绝非合适的地方。他的脑海中一片混乱，拆解Charles皮带金属扣的手指也缓下了动作。  
再次读懂了Erik所思所想的Charles的大脑确乎更加灵敏。他泛着水汽的眼眸四下流转，仿佛搜索着什么。注意到了酒吧那扇毫不起眼的后门，Charles用下巴点了点11点钟的方向。  
Erik站了起来，双手依然紧贴于Charles的腰上，半抱着腿软的Charles，挪动着摸到了那扇门。已经无法再去思考这扇门的背后是什么，Erik待Charles打开门后，凭借直觉打横抱起Charles，向着楼上横冲直撞。  
正在前台百无聊赖胡思乱想到Scott的Logan听到后堂的声音，耳朵微动，仿佛确认了什么，一脸怨怼地告诉所有的员工，不要去后面，随即又玩弄起手中的雪茄，目光玩味。  
在Charles的指点下，Erik已经将他扔在了客房的床上，欺身其上。Charles的身体微微陷入柔软的被褥，双手阻止了Erik想要扒下他衣服的冲动。轻轻舔了舔嘴角，Charles勾起一抹惑人的笑容。  
“Wait a moment.”  
在Erik迷惑而忍耐的目光下，Charles抽出自己的身体，坐了起来。他利落地脱下风衣，抛在一边，双手便附在毛衫边缘。他并不急于脱下毛衫，只是双手交叉，各用中指挑起毛衫的一角，一寸一寸拉起，腰部不自觉地扭动，缓缓褪下毛衫。随后，Charles的手攀上衬衫领口的扣子，解开了它，动作缓慢到Erik能够清楚地看清Charles指尖的每一个动作。随着扣子一颗颗解开，精致的锁骨，圆润的双肩，樱红的乳首，白皙的身体，渐渐呈现在Erik眼前。将衬衣撇开一边，Charles的手终于滑向了下腹。他终于开口，软糯的苏格兰腔调仿佛海妖塞壬的歌声，蛊惑着Erik的心智。  
“乖，Erik，呆在那里。”简单的一句话，却意外地抑制了Erik的行动。  
言罢，Charles的右手手指描绘着搭扣，感受着与空气同样微凉的金属质感。并没有磨蹭太久，便顺利地解开了皮带，拉下拉链，脱去了裤子。微微张开曲起的双腿，Charles将一只脚搭在了Erik肩上。  
“过来。”Charles召唤着Erik，急促的呼吸宣告着他的意乱情迷。  
Erik的喉结上下滑动，眼角挤出几道笑纹，反手捉住Charles的脚踝，将Charles拖近，粗暴地扒下了Charles身上仅剩的白色平角内裤，握住了Charles在空气中颤抖着挺立的阴茎。  
Charles的惊呼被Erik堵在了唇齿的纠缠间，双手滑到Erik的腰间，迅速地解开了Erik的皮带，褪下了Erik的裤子。以至于Erik在心底默默抱怨，为何Charles在脱自己的衣服时那样缓慢，而到了他就这样加速起来。  
“因为……”Charles的喘息响在Erik耳边，“你的身体令我着迷，我的朋友。”  
Charles的话语激得Erik几乎颤抖起来了。他的手被Charles再次舔湿，此刻已经开始揉弄Charles的后穴并试图探进去了。他啃咬着Charles的锁骨，在上面留下殷红的牙印与吻痕。Charles的身形维持着美好的曲线，肉体却很有肉感，原因大约就在于Charles的骨架比较纤细，锁骨亦然，流露出精致的美感。  
不多时，Charles的后穴已足以接纳三根手指的进出，Erik可以感受到那温暖的肠壁包裹着手指，蠕动着，挤压着，吞噬着，如饥似渴。他觉得自己已经完全等不下去了。他拍了拍Charles的屁股，向他示意。  
Charles顺从地蜷起双腿并大大分开，胳膊抱着大腿，向Erik表现出了他的渴望与邀请。  
“Erik，把你的阴茎插进来，用力干我。”  
“如你所愿。”Erik俯下身去，亲吻Charles的额头，随即扶着阴茎对准Charles的后穴，缓慢而坚定地侵入了Charles的身体，完全地占有了身下的男人。  
Charles觉得自己的身体被全然打开了。Erik粗长的阴茎推挤开肠道内层层的软肉，入侵到前所未有的深处，Charles发誓自己从未被如此彻底的开发过。生理的疼痛使Charles的阴茎显得有些萎靡，然而精神上的满足与愉悦极大地刺激着Charles的神经。他的眼中似乎泛起了水汽，腰背不自觉地挺起，弯曲的弧度如精灵之弓般美好。  
“啊…….”满足的叹息同时从双方唇边逸出，一个低沉，一个妖娆。  
“Charles……Charles……”反复呢喃着爱侣的名字，Erik的手掌抚上了Charles的阴茎，带着薄茧的手掌撸动柱身，粗糙的指纹划过龟头，修剪整齐的指甲轻抠尿道口，Charles在温柔的抚慰下很快忘却了疼痛，沉沦欲海。注意到Charles的眉又舒展开来，Erik才轻轻挺动腰杆，以缓慢的速度抽插起来。  
Charles几乎为这床底间的温柔而落泪。他的双腿缠上Erik的腰，双手搭上Erik的肩，用浅浅的亲吻回报着Erik。  
“没关系，Erik，我想要你。”  
毫不犹豫地接受了Charles的鼓励，也或许是最后一根理智的弦终于崩断，Erik将全部重量压在了Charles身上，深深浅浅的抽插起来。插入时被肠壁温柔地挤压，抽出时又得到盛情的挽留，快感几乎直冲向头顶，Erik的喘息声愈发地染上情色的意味。  
“Charles……Charles, you are so sweet……Fuck……”Erik拥抱着Charles，亲吻着Charles的眉心，面颊，唇齿，耳廓，呢喃着下流的情话。  
“Erik……Erik……Oh……I’m……I’m yours, I’m yours, from my body to my soul.”  
同样，极致的欢娱也如同浪潮般袭击着Charles的神经。Erik粗大的阴茎，有力的抽插，几乎要将他钉死在床上，他甚至怀疑Erik是不是在体内装了一个马达。已经无暇顾及是否会惊扰到楼下酒吧的客人们，Charles的呻吟浸透在欲海的风浪中，愈加破碎不成调子，软糯的元音更显婉转。  
“Me too. Charles, I belong to you, forever.”  
毫无理由地，Erik相信那是深藏在Charles灵魂中的爱语，缱绻而缠绵。吻上Charles那翻涌着无尽情潮的眸子，Erik用身体的行动回答了Charles的呻吟。  
Charles几乎无法在狂风暴雨般的抽插中喘息了，他徒劳地张口呼吸，手指紧紧攥着身下的床单，又与Erik覆叠上来的手十指交叉。两具火热的赤裸肉体磨蹭着，挤压着，扭动着，纠缠在微凉的空气里，于是连空气也开始沾染情欲的味道。  
“叫我Erik，Charles，叫我的名字，Charles。”Erik的稳重的声音涨满了色欲，显得低沉而沙哑。  
“Erik……Erik……”  
“记住我给你的感觉，记住我，Charles……我是你的国王，你的拥有者，你的主人……你的一切都是我的……”  
“是……是的，Erik……你是我的国王，我的拥有者，我的主人，Erik……我的一切属于只你……你也只属于我……Erik……”  
Charles的阴茎已经开始吐出前液来，在Erik的手掌中留下黏腻的痕迹，还有一些蹭到了Erik的小腹上。Erik也不再忍耐快感，更加快速地抽插起来，干得Charles几乎失去了呻吟的力气，只剩下剧烈的喘息。  
“Erik……快，快……”Charles握紧了Erik的手，眉头蹙起，轻咬着下唇。  
“I LOVE YOU.”呢喃着最直白的情愫，Erik与Charles终于到达了高潮，Erik沉重地喘息着，从Charles身上翻下来。Charles面上还残留着高潮的余韵，面色酡红，目光迷离。


End file.
